


Snow Day

by Ggunsailor



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Snow, Snow and Ice, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: Korra takes Asami on a little trip home.(Requested by melonbiscuit on Tumblr)





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melonbiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbiscuit/gifts).



> This was fun to write.

I take a deep breath as we draw closer to the harbor of the South Pole. I’ve got a few days off and I’ve been meaning to come home.

There’s the sound of someone shivering. Asami comes up beside me, dressed in what might be the warmest jacket she has.

“Cold?” I ask, trying not to chuckle.

She shoots me a glare at that. “Yes. Yes, I am and I’m not enjoying your pleasure at my discomfort.”

“Aw, I’m sorry, babe.” I put my arm around her and pull her close. “But don’t worry, I promise this will be worth it.”

She finally smiles, leaning her head on my shoulder. “Worth freezing my butt off?”

“Mmm, yeah, though I’d hate to see that luscious behind of yours suffer.” I reach down and pinch a little.

“Hey!” She squeaks, pinching me in the side.

“Ow! Okay, I’m sorry.” I press a kiss to her forehead. “But I think you’ll like the first activity we do.”

—-

After we get ourselves settled and say hello to my parents, we’re now walking down towards Sokka Park.

Asami has warmed up a little more now, and I can’t help but watch as she exclaims at the architecture of the city. Man, my girlfriend is such a nerd.

We come up to the park where the statue of Chief Sokka shines in the morning light. Already I can hear what I’m looking for.

The playground looks about the same as it was when I was younger. There are kids everywhere swinging on the swings or throwing snowballs or building with snow.

Asami looks at me, raising an eyebrow. “Why are we here?”

“You’ll see.” Then I put fingers to my lips and whistle.

All the kids stop what they’re doing and look up at the sound. Then a little boy with a gap tooth leaps up, points and yells “It’s Korra!”

The next minute I’m almost pulled down by a multitude of children, all of them cheering and yelling.

“Hey, hey, one at a time!” I say laughing; finally, they all calm down long enough for me to speak.

“Hi, guys. It’s been a while; have you all been behaving?”

“Yes!”

“We have!”

“Teacher told us to!”

I grin. “That’s excellent!”

“Are you gonna play with us today?” Asks one girl–Zavi, if I remember.

I get down on one knee. “I will, but on one condition.”

I turn and point to Asami who’s been watching the whole thing. “You see the lady over there? Her name is Asami.”

“She’s really pretty!” Tako, Zavi’s brother pipes up.

I smile. “Yes, she is. Can she play with us?” I lower my voice conspiratorially “She’s really good at building stuff!”

There’s a unanimous vote of yes, and Zavi runs up and grabs Asami’s hand. “Are you good at watchtowers?”

She laughs prettily. “Well, I’ve only designed them but I’ll do my best!”

“Yay!” They all cheer.

For about an hour, we build a snow fort that I think anyone would be proud of. Asami throws herself into the project: sketching out a small plan in the snow and directing kids. At one point she’s got a boy on her shoulders as he pats snow into a wall of a watchtower.

Finally, we finish, stepping back to admire our work.

“Best snow fort ever!” Tako exclaims, smiling.

I nod. “Yep. I gotta say this is really _cool_.”

There are groans at my horrible joke. “Man, you guys are a tough crowd,” I say shaking my head.

Asami chuckles. “That was pretty bad, though.”

“Yeah!” Several children chorus.

I pretend to take offense, hands on my hips. “Whose side are you all on?”

Then the teacher comes up. “All right, children. Back to school.”

“Awww!” They all groan but they line up dutifully. The teacher turns to Asami and I. “Thank you for keeping them occupied; they’ve been asking when you were coming back, Korra.”

I beam. “My pleasure. I missed them.”

She smiles and turns back to her kids. “What do you all say to Miss Korra?”

“Thank you!” They all say.

“And thank you, Miss Sami!” Tako says.

My girlfriend smiles. “You’re welcome!”

—-

An hour later, we’re both drinking hot tea at a small shop near the park.

Asami blows on her tea, takes a sip and asks me “So how in the world did you make friends with that entire class?”

I sip from my cup. “Well when I was healing up, one day Katara wheeled me to the park; they were there for their recess. I guess I was looking really sad because some of them came over and asked me if I wanted to play with them. I had Katara and Mom wheel me here every day; then when I could walk I came here to do exercises and they would cheer me on.” I smile and say “I told them that when I came back I’d play with them.”

She grins. “And bring your girlfriend, too.”

“Hey, you had just as much fun, admit it.”

“I did.” She puts her hand on mine. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

“Oh, we’re not done yet.”

“We aren’t?”

“Nope. Ever hear of penguin sledding?”

—-

“ _This is insaaaaaane!_ ”

I whoop with joy as our penguins go around a sharp curve. “Whoo-hoo!”

Asami yelps right behind me, laughing and shouting at the same time. “You didn’t mention it would–whoa!–be this fast!”

“Faster than a racecar!”

We take a jump and land. At one moment, I turn to look back at her.

Her hair is flying back behind her and she’s beaming like the sun.

 _’Wow_ …’

I’m so engrossed in this vision that I don’t see the little bump.

The penguin hits with a squawk and I go flying; I quickly bend a landing pad of snow.

But I’m still winded as I land on my back.

Ow.

Okay, that’s gonna hurt later.

There’s a sound, and Asami’s face comes into my vision. “Korra! Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I think so. Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”

“What?”

I can’t help but smile, reach up and brush the hair from her face. “You looked so beautiful.”

She furrows her brow and then laughs. “So I distracted you?”

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t mind if you distracted me more.”

She bends down and kisses me, her lips surprisingly warm despite the cold.

I consider myself incredibly lucky that I get to kiss this gorgeous woman every day.

She pulls away, her breath puffing in little clouds. “Anything broken?”

“Nope.”

“Think we can walk back?”

“Yeah.”

—-

After a long trek back to the palace, Asami and I sit in front of a roaring fire, Naga snoozing right behind us. We’re wrapped in blankets with steaming cups of tea nearby.

I take the marshmallow off of the toasting stick and pass it to her. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.” She places it onto the cookie and takes a bite. “Mmm, this is good.”

I make one for myself and finish it in one bite. “*gulp* Glad you think so.”

She leans against me, weaving her fingers into mine. “Thank you for bringing me here, Korra.”

I stroke her hair. “Thank you for coming with me. It would have been boring if you weren’t here.”

She giggles. “Well, just as long we end it with this, I don’t mind.”

“Good.”

“Korra?”

“Mmm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

We doze off in front of the fire. I can’t think of a better way to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got some requests, DM me here or on Tumblr.  
> And don't forget to say hi!


End file.
